


Estrella renacida

by Anghelikarmando



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/M, M/M, No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anghelikarmando/pseuds/Anghelikarmando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le pregunta a Charles, a él no le hubiera molestado tener una vida normal con su hijo. Pero las cosas no van como el cerebro desea, si no como el corazón quiere.</p><p>O</p><p>El AU donde mezclo los comics, las películas y lo que sea que se me pase por la cabeza en el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eh... no sé si todo está claro, así que si alguien tiene dudas acerca de lo que pasa durante el capítulo, siéntase libre de preguntarme.

_Lo más maravilloso de morir en el vacío, es que no sientes nada. Ni frío, ni calor, ni dolor, ni placer, ni los rayos de sol o de la luna alumbrando tu rostro, ni si quiera el aire pasando, porque no hay nada a tu alrededor. Es pacífico, los gritos no me alcanzan, nunca quise escucharlos._  

 _Es gracioso, esas voces que oigo gritar son las mismas que_ _me parecían_ _antes_ _que me hablaban con dulzura. Pero eso no puede ser, soy un_ _mo_ _nstro_ _, y a los_ _mo_ _nstros_ _no se les trata con amor. Creí_ _que era uno de ellos, antes, cuando era muy joven e ingenuo para reconocer una mentira. Al_ _cre_ _cer me volví un experto en reconocerlas, en utilizarlas como me daba la gana, o al menos eso creía. Resultaba que seguí siendo ingenuo. Todos estos años ellos me mintieron, y yo les creí. Tal vez porque quería_ _creerles, quería ser como ellos; amados, respetados, de oro._  

 _Supongo que, mirando hacia atrás, todo tiene sentido ahora. Como, sin importar cuanto me esforzaba, no podía ser igual al dorado ejemplo junto con el que me criaron. Como fu_ _i solo_ _un_ _remplazo temporal al otro hijo que deseaban tener. Y como cuando_ _el deseado y verdadero llegó, el falso fue dejado de lado._  

 _Pero no tienen que volver a preocuparse por nada, ya no. El hijo que tanto detestaban salió corriendo hacia el final de las tierras y se dejó caer en el vacío. Ahora el cuerpo de este será consumido por la nada. Será parte de_ _y un todo de lo que siempre fue destinado a ser._ ** _Nada._**  

 _Apr_ _ieto_ _entre_ _mis_ _manos un medallón dorado, recuerdo de los días de_ _mi_ _dulce ignorancia, y c_ _i_ _err_ _o_ _los ojos._  

-.- 

El campus de Harvard estaba vacío. Por supuesto que lo estaba, no podía ser de otra forma un día de invierno como aquel. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ocupados con sus clases, sus ensayos, y por si eso no fuera poco, el ambiente frío que proporcionaba el blanco paisaje disuadía a cualquiera con tiempo libre de pasar el tiempo afuera. Solo unos pocos cuerpos desafortunados que tenían que trasladarse de un lado a otro eran visibles. Caminaban con la mayor rapidez posible para que el frío no traspasara las gruesas capas que traían puestas; cargaban gruesos tomos en los brazos, tazas de café o té humeante; hablaban entre ellos; y hasta unos cuantos caminaba mientras leían. Eso último debía considerarse un arte en sí, ya es difícil concentrarse en las minúsculas letras en las que algunos escritores insisten en plasmar sus ideas ¿pero hacerlo mientras tu cuerpo mueve involuntariamente el libro? Toda una hazaña, un poder en sí. 

Charles Francis Xavier, estudiante de genética, biofísica y psicología, lo consideraba todo un suceso, si es que uno logra hacerlo con éxito. A sus 24 años, él jamás si quiera trató de hacerlo, se le dificultaba en las noches más oscuras leer hasta con la lámpara más potente, no se imaginaba si quiera como le iría con un objeto en movimiento.  

Las voces constantes le mantenían en compañía, pero al mismo tiempo lo abrumaban. Quería huir a veces, y cuando tenía tiempo, como ahora, se dejaba llevar por ese instinto y se perdía entre la pequeña arbolada del campus. Allí aún escuchaba las voces, pero eran más como un murmullo lejano y ya no tanto como gritos al vacío. Ser un telépata podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, en ambos sentidos de la frase.  

Si se concentraba un poco, podía decir dónde estaba las personas. Habían doscientos cuarenta y ocho en la biblioteca más cercana, un número un poco corto considerando todo; ochocientos noventa y dos en los dormitorios del este, que parecían estar más que nada huyendo del frío, teniendo en cuenta que apenas y eran las cuatro de la tarde; setenta y nueva en la cafetería de este zona, probablemente consumiendo sus propios pesos en café o té, cualquier cosa que los haga sentir más calientes; y un ser con la mente aún por desarrollar de un bebé de entre dos a tres meses. Quizás más, no estaba del todo seguro. Había leído que en los infantes los primeros años eran cruciales, y que el desarrollo cognitivo durante esa época era bastante rápido, pero eso fue una lectura rápido a la que no le prestó mucha atención, su especialidad no iba a ser pediatría. La única razón por la que creía que podía tener dicha edad era porque una vez se acercó a un bebé en la calle que tenía dicha edad, aunque esta otra mente parece ser un poco más racional, por lo que debe ser un poco mayor. A lo mejor cuatro meses... 

 _Un momento_. Todo pensamiento paró al darse cuenta de algo, **había un bebé en el campus**. No se permitían mujeres embarazadas, mucho menos mujeres con bebés pequeños. Por todos los medios, ningún bebé de dicha edad debería estar por aquí, menos sin ninguna otra mente más adulta a su alrededor. Por lo que podía percibir, era solo el bebé. 

 _Oh, no_. Alguien había abandonado al bebé. Alguien había abandonado un bebé en medio invierno. Alguien había abandonado un bebé en medio invierno, quizás con la esperanza que este pereciera. Charles se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde creía estaba el bebé. No podía ser, había gente tan desalmada. Probablemente una de las muchachas de la universidad había quedado en cinta, y al darse cuenta que el niño iba a estancar su carrera, lo dejó lo suficientemente lejos como para que los gritos del pobre no se escucharan desde donde normalmente la gente pasaba, lo dejó para que la cruel naturaleza se lo llevara. No podía entender como alguien podía quitarle la vida a un ser tan inocente, cuyo único pecado fue el de ser concebido. 

 _Oh, vaya._ Fue el único pensamiento al ver al infante. Era azul. No azul como piel congelada, a punto de morir, si no azul como el cielo despejado. Le asustaba un poco que no llorara, pero ahora era obvio la razón por la que fue abandonado. Era diferente, como él o como Raven. Envuelto en una manta verde, el pequeño parecía simplemente dormir. Líneas extrañas a travesaban su piel, formando patrones raros pero simétricos. Sostenía en sus pequeños puños azules un medallón de oro, que obviamente tenía algo grabado. Charles se arrodilló frente al cuerpecito, y lo levantó a sus brazos. Acomodó su cabecita con cuidado, como había aprendido de la memoria de una mujer años atrás, y notó con alivio que el ser aún respiraba, pero estaba frío. Los ojitos de la criatura se abrieron, y lo observaron con curiosidad. _Rojos. Sus ojos son rojos._ Pensó con asombro.  

El tiempo se paró, mientras ambos se inspeccionaban. Recordó el medallón y se lo quitó con la mano libre para examinarlo. Habían caracteres raros alrededor de una especie de serpiente enrollada en sí misma. Loki era lo único que podía leerse claramente. Volteó la pieza de oro y vio a una especie de hombre sentado en una especie de caballo de ocho patas, rodeado de los mismo caracteres de la parte delantera. Creía haber visto este tipo de diseño antes, pero no recordaba donde exactamente.  

El llanto de la criatura le recordó donde estaba, la situación en la que se encontraba. Apretó al bebé contra su pecho para darle calor y se levantó, corrió en dirección a su dormitorio. Aún no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer, pero debía de tratar a este bebé primero. 

-.- 

Charles se preocupaba mucho por todo. O al menos eso creía Michael, su compañero de cuarto. Ni siquiera él, estudiante de medicina, estaba tan ocupado por tanto tiempo. Suponía que se debía a que Charles estaba estudiando tres carreras al mismo tiempo. A su amigo le faltaba una buena mujer, y él conocía unas cuantas. 

"Oye, hombre ¿qué te tiene tan frenético?" Le preguntó cuando lo vio entrar con rostro pálido y sudoroso, como si hubiera estado corriendo por un fantasma. 

Eso recuerda. No sabe que pasó luego, lo único que recuerda es despertar en la biblioteca. Mh.. A lo mejor a él también le falta una mujer, si es que estaba empezando a estudiar medio dormido. 

-.- 

La verdad es un poco más compleja.  

En medio camino, el bebé dejó de llorar, lo que le hizo entrar en pánico ante la posibilidad de que se hubiera muerto entre sus brazos. En la puerta de su dormitorio recordó que tenía un compañero de cuarto, uno que en esos momentos le preguntaba cómo estaba. Entró en pánico, e inmediatamente se apoderó de la mente de su compañero. Absorbió todo el conocimiento que este tenía sobre los bebés, casi tan escaso como el suyo, y lo mandó a estudiar en la biblioteca.  

Se sentó en su cama una vez que su compañero se retiró, y tomó respiraciones profundas. Necesitaba calmarse y pensar en una solución para su situación, una solución rápida. Revisaría al niño, lo ocultaría de la vista de todos, pediría uno de las apartamentos para uno que había estado evitando por su ganas de experimentar la universidad como el resto, y terminaría la carrera al mismo tiempo que cuidaba del niño o niña. 

 _Revisar, apartamento, carrera. Revisar, apartamento, carrera. Revisar, apartamento, carrera._ Se repetía como un mantra. Luego se cuestionaría el por qué no se le ocurrió en ningún momento abandonar a la criatura, pero por ahora no se lo pensaba demasiado. Con cuidado apartó al bebé de su cuerpo, esperando ver a una criatura azul, y sorprendiéndose por completo al ver a un bebé de piel blanca pálida y ojos verdes, mirándolo con paciencia, como quien espera ver la reacción que recibirá. _Oh, vaya_. Volvió a pensar. Aparentemente, tal y como Raven, este niño podía cambiar su apariencia a antojo. Ahora estaba caliente, notó, tibio como cualquier ser humano, pero eso no eliminaba todos los posibles problemas que podía tener. Recostó al pequeño ser vivo en su cama, y con cuidado buscó alguna herida o contusión, alguna indicación que avisara un mal estado de salud. 

La ahora pálida piel del bebé estaba libre de heridas, pero aún podía tener alguna enfermedad. Tenía que llevar al bebé al hospital lo más pronto posible. ¿Bebé? Con el miedo un poco más manejable, se dio cuenta que aún no sabía si el bebé era niño o niña. Si iba a llevarlo al hospital debía de hacerse pasar por su padre ¿y qué clase de padre no sabía ni el género ni el nombre de su criatura? Levantó una de sus piernitas y con un poco de vergüenza se atrevió a ver lo que había entre ellas. _Oh, vaya_. Pensó por tercera vez, aparentemente, el bebé no era niño, ni niña, era ambos, o a lo mejor ninguno. El bebé hizo un sonido de felicidad, y metió su pequeño pie a su boca. Parecía contento de estar dentro. 

"Seguramente tenías tanto frío allá afuera." Le dijo. No podía dejar de ver esos enormes ojos verdes, y su pelada cabecita rosácea pálida. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿Más de una hora?" El bebé hizo un sonido extraño con la parte trasera de su garganta, como gárgaras. Recordó de nuevo el medallón que tenía en su mano. Leía una y otra vez la única palabra que entendía con decencia.  

"Loki." El bebé hizo un sonido feliz, respondiendo al nombre. "¿Loki? ¿Así te llamas?" Ambas manitas golpearon el aire, mientras que sus pequeños piecitos golpeaban la cama. 

Miró por un buen rato como el bebé se removía feliz, haciendo sonidos sin sentidos. No sabía del todo bien qué estaba pasando, que iba a suceder, pero algo le decía que debía de quedarse con ese pequeño bulto de alegría. No tenía mucho sentido, esto haría más difícil sus años en la universidad, reduciría su limitada vida social a cero, ni siquiera sabía quien era su madre verdadera, o si todo podía salir de acuerdo a su plan y se pudiera quedar con el bebé sin tener que renunciar a la universidad, pero nada de eso importaba ya. Era suyo ahora, el destino así lo decidió. 

"Loki Xavier." 

.------. 

Loki era un bebé tranquilo. No lloraba mucho, no te despertaba en medio de la madrugada, en general, era un bebé increíble. Ni siquiera tuvo que borrarle de la memoria a muchos la existencia de Loki, ya que era fácil de esconder un bebé que no hacía ruido. 

Había conseguido el apartamento para él solo; había logrado comprar y meter a escondidas la cuna, los biberones, la fórmula y los pañales, así como otras cosas que necesitaban los bebés; y había logrado firmar a Loki como suyo legalmente, con una combinación del dinero de la fortuna de los Xavier y control mental. 

"Algún día" le dijo a Loki el día en el que lo firmó. "Todo mi dinero será tuyo. Tuyo y de tu tía Raven." 

A la tía Raven no le gustó su idea de tener un hijo y le dio un discurso acerca de cómo debió de haberlo pensado, de cómo aún no era tarde para hacer lo que debía, y otras cosas que no escuchó. La tía Raven lo acompañó a firmarlo de todas formas, a penas dos días después de haberlo encontrado. La tía Raven le ayudó a pasar por el difícil momento de poner en regla sus papeles. 

"Fírmalo como niño," le aconsejó su hermana. 

"No estoy seguro, me hace sentir mal suprimir su feminidad. No es un niño. ¿Qué pasará cuando quiera jugar como una niña? ¿O si prefiere vestido en vez de pantalones?" 

"Bueno, su vida será más fácil como niño ante la sociedad, ellos no tienen que pasarse la vida escuchando que son los débiles y como deben preocuparse solo por conseguir un buen marido y ser una buena esposa." 

Tenía razón. 

Así, Loki Xavier había nacido legalmente el 7 de Diciembre. Su madre lamentablemente lo abandonó, no sin antes negarse a firmar al bebé como su hijo. El padre, Charles Xavier, era muy joven para hacer algo para detener a la mujer, y se limitó a hacerse cargo de su hijo, aún si esto significaba hacer malabares entre la universidad y el bebé. Un ejemplo de hombre. Loki era un saludable niño de tres kilos treinta y cincuenta y tres centímetros, sin problemas de salud alguno, y sin duda con solo un pene entre las piernas. Charles se había encargado de que el doctor pasara por alto lo otro.  Las enfermeras encontraron un poco raro que el señor Xavier vistiera a su hijo solo de morado, verde o amarillo suave, pero suponían que era por gustos particulares y no porque su padre prefería evitar el rosa o el azul, o porque este estuviera tratando muy duro de no crearle un complejo a la criatura. También les pareció raro que hayan aceptado al joven Xavier con un niño en la universidad, no se les ocurrió pensar que nadie de allí sabía de la existencia del más joven.  

Loki Xavier tuve peluches de animales, cubos de madera con letras, y sonajas de colores neutros como juguetes. No muñecas, no carritos. Al menos no por ahora. A lo mejor si en un futuro deseaba alguno en específico, se lo iba a comprar, pero no le iba a forzar una identidad que no era suya. El medallón que vino con él fue olvidado en una caja de recuerdos, ya que su padre nunca pudo averiguar que era exactamente. Su primera palabra fue 'mama', se refería a Charles. 

"¡Já! Te reconoce como lo que eres, Charles." Se burló Raven. Charles estaba casi seguro que era ella quien le había enseñado eso. Había leído varios libros y los niños de su edad solo repetían palabras que habían escuchado en otros lados, no sabían aún lo que significaban. Además, podía sentir en la cabeza del bebé que no entendía que era el sonido, solo que si lo hacía, llamaría la atención del que le daba biberón. Resolvió que para arreglar el problema, le enseñaría a su hijo como llamarlo de manera apropiada, aún si le tardaba años de esfuerzo lograrlo. 

Nunca lo logró. Murió siendo 'mamá' para Loki.  

La primera fiebre que tuvo Loki, fue a sus seis meses. Puso en histeria a Charles, quien no podía aguantar los llantos de dolor de su hijo, físicos y mentales. 

"Raven," llamó a su puerta una noche, llorando y desesperado, traía a Loki entre los brazos dormido. "Raven, por favor, le duele, le duele tanto... Ya no sé que hacer, quiero que pare de llorar. Ya no puedo, te lo ruego." 

Se le pasó al día siguiente. El doctor dijo que era raro que no le diera fiebrecillas como estas más seguido. También le salió el primer diente. El primero de muchos dolores de cabeza y ataques de histeria, llantos y pánico. 

A los ocho meses, su palabra favorita es 'no'. La dice siempre que puede, y en donde puede. También le gusta gatear con decisión a sus juguetes favoritos, solo para que, al llegar, los coja y los tire. En caso de estar muy cansado para gatear, apunta el juguete y repite '¿Ah?' Hasta que alguien se lo pase, solo para que este lo tire con todas sus fuerzas y el ciclo se repita. Se paraba a veces con la ayuda de alguien o algo, pero no por mucho tiempo antes de caerse sentado. 

También fue la edad que tenía cuando Charles conoció a Moira, compañera de estudios. Hermosa Moira, de quien se enamoró a primera vista. A Loki no le agradaba. Cuando se la presentó, no le dejaba de tirar papilla en la ropa y le vomitaba encima. Con el tiempo supo la razón del desagrado aparentemente sin fundamentos, pero en aquellos momentos, no entendía porque no podía querer a Moira. En la cabeza de Charles, ella era la perfecta madre para Loki, podrían ser una familia feliz. 

"Ella tampoco me agrada," Le dijo Raven una tarde, cuando se quejó del mal comportamiento de Loki con ella. "Está comprometida, Charles ¡No es para ti!" 

"Su compromiso no fue su elección, su padre la obliga por razones sociales." Le respondió mientras limpiaba la boquita de Loki con una toallita amarillo claro. "Confía en mi, Raven. Sé lo ella piensa de su comprometido, y no es nada bueno." 

"Bueno ¿le has dicho lo que puedes hacer? Estoy segura que no le agradará saberlo." Raven le quitó de los brazos a Loki y se paró, dispuesta a retirarse de la sala. "Cuando lo hagas y te deje, puedes volver con nosotros." 

Nunca se lo dijo por temor a que sea cierto. Pero al final resultó que no era necesario. 

Pasado el tiempo, el desagrado de Loki por Moira se hizo más evidente. Cada vez que la veía, le decía 'adiós'. A veces se quedaba callado mientras que estuvieran en el mismo ambiente, lo cual era raro, ya que desde que pudo, Loki no dejaba de hablar o balbucear, incluso estando solo. Sus primeros pasos los dio solo para apartarse de la sala, en donde Moira estaba sentada sola mientras que Charles le preparaba su comida en la cocina. 

"Creo que no le agrado." Le confesó Moira una noche en su cuarto. 

"No, no es eso, es solo que no le agrada los desconocidos. Ya verás que en cuanto pase más tiempo contigo, te va a adorar." Mintió. A Loki le encantaba los desconocidos, les reía a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba y con todos hablaba, solo era Moira la que aparentemente no le agradaba. Lo peor de todo es que no podía arreglarlo, Loki aún no tenía el cerebro lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que sepa exactamente lo que le desagradaba de Moira. Tampoco era que pudiera hablar con él y solucionarlo. 

A los diez meses, a Loki le empieza a crecer un poco de cabello negro. Se le ve un poco gracioso, su antes calvita cabecita ahora tiene unos pocos mechones negros como la noche. Raven adora coger esos mechoncitos de cabello y amarrarlos con pequeños lacitos que por las leyes de la física no deberían mantenerse ahí, pero lo hacen. 

"Bueno, ahora es un poco obvio que no es tuyo." Le comenta su hermana un día, lo que crea un nuevo miedo en su pecho. Al final resultó ser innecesario, ya que nadie se cuestiona su paternidad, a todos les parece que 'se ve igualito que su papá'. 

Loki tenía dieciocho meses cuando Charles se graduó. Sentado en las piernas de Raven en la ceremonia, vestido con el pequeño traje negro que su 'mamá' le compró dudoso, saludaba a todos y aplaudió cuando le entregaron su diploma. Para muchos es una sorpresa que Charles Xavier tenga un hijo, sobre todo para los profesores y decanos, y se preguntan dónde estuvo todo este tiempo y dónde está la madre. Para algunos cuantos, compañeros queridos del padre, no era sorpresa ver al niño presente, si no a la tía. 

Un mes después, Charles fue aceptado en Oxford como interno, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Su amada Moira le había dejando una carta diciendo que terminaba su relación, y que se iba a casar con su prometido. 

"Mami, no llores." Trata de consolarlo su hijo, el pobre también tiene lágrimas en los ojos. "Po favor mami, ya no llores." 

Charles no pudo dejar de llorar, pero abrazó a su hijo y le prometió que no volvería a ser tan estúpido, no volvería a dejar que alguien juegue con sus sentimientos y sin duda, no volvería a dejar que nadie se interponga entre la vida que tenía con su hijo. 

A Loki le faltaba un mes para cumplir dos años, Charles tenía 26 años y Raven por fin había decidido volver a vivir con los dos de nuevo cuando sus vidas se ponen de cabeza con el retorno de Moira MacTaggert.


	2. Capítulo 1: De vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, otro capítulo.

Capítulo 1:

_Los humanos están errados y acertados al mismo tiempo, hermano... Thor. Ellos dicen que nosotros somos dioses, y que como tales, no podemos morir, que somos inmortales. Eso es mentira, podemos morir, lo que no podemos hacer es permanecer muertos. Aquellos que son menores, cuyas fuerzas o vidas no son importantes para el gran esquema de las cosas van al Valhala, a esperar que el Ragnarok comience para luchar por su tierra, eso si es que han tenido una muerte honoraria. Si es que no, estaba condenados a quedarse al lado de Hel, incluso durante la lucha final. Nunca supe en qué lado iba a aparecer, si es que despertaría en la eterna fiesta en el salón de oro o en la eterna espera en una sala gris._

_Aparentemente en ninguna, Thor._

_Aparentemente renací, no estoy seguro bien de cómo, o de en qué cuerpo estoy. Solo sé que me siento incompleto, pequeño, débil. Aparentemente soy importante para el destino. Aparentemente tengo un papel que todavía no cumplo._

_Lo peor de todo, es que no creo que sea un buen papel._

_Soy minúsculo ahora, no puedo moverme bien. No siento frío, pero tampoco calor. No me siento grande, ni poderoso. No siento las piernas. No siento los brazos. No me siento humano. Pero sé que vivo porque puedo escuchar mi corazón_.

.-.

Era un buen día, no hacía frio ni calor, Loki no había se había rehusado a comer ni su puré de espinacas ni sus zanahorias el día de hoy, el cielo estaba inusualmente despejado y Raven había terminado de acomodar sus cosas en el pequeño departamento universitario que ahora compartían. Sí, un buen día sin duda alguna, sobre todo porque era su primera conferencia y creía que hasta ahora no lo hacía tan mal.

Desde el estrado, podía ver a su hermana vestida con un pequeño vestido negro, su pelo rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás de manera elegante y de sus oídos caían unos pendientes de diamantes preciosos. En sus piernas estaba sentado Loki, con su pequeño traje negro y el poco pelo que tenía tirado hacia atrás. Se estaba tratando de sacarse el pantalón de vestir, claramente incómodo con la elección de ropa del día de hoy. No sabía si era por la tela, o porque simplemente preferiría un vestido. Estaba preocupado, sobre todo porque por alguna razón no podía leer su mente ¿Era porqué aún era muy pequeño o por alguna otra razón? ¿A lo mejor tenía un escudo mental de nacimiento que bloqueaba sus poderes, como lo tenía Tony? La incertidumbre lo mataba, y no es que pudiese preguntarle a cualquiera de sus colegas acerca de experiencias con bebés, ninguno tenía algo ni remotamente cercano.

Podía investigar, sin embargo. Estaba seguro que había estado siendo negligente con respecto a su educación como padre. No podía utilizar como excusa sus otros estudios, estaba sin duda ahora más libre que nunca y no se le había ocurrido levantar un libro para terminar con su ignorancia. Pero esto acababa aquí. Desde ahora en adelante, se prometió a sí mismo, iba a dedicarse a investigar todo lo que podía acerca del desarrollo infantil. Inundaría con preguntas al pediatra de Loki, buscaría en bibliotecas, saldría al parque a preguntarles a las madres y hasta se uniría a grupos de padres de familia para asegurarse que le diera la mejor vida a su bebé.

Al término de su discurso, todo el mundo se levantó y le aplaudió, pero nada era más importante que los aplausos asistidos de su hijo y los de su hermana. Sobre todo, los de Raven, Loki aplaudía por todo, pero el hecho de que su hermana no se hubiera dormido decía mucho de él como expositor. Bajó del estrado sonriente y aliviado, contento de que todo en su vida esté yendo con tanta facilidad, y consiente de que estaba en su poder de que siguiera siendo así.

Cuando el evento terminó, se acercó a su hermana esperando poder sostener a su hijo en brazos. A ser sinceros, había extrañado el peso de Loki a pesar de que solo estuvieron separados un par de horas. Raven le pasó al pequeño bebé cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pensando en _lo feliz que estaba de liberarse del adorable baboso que marcaba su territorio con saliva_. Sí, Loki había estado desarrollando ese terrible hábito de babear todo lo que le gustaba. No era tan malo como a sus seis meses, cerca de la salida de sus primeros dientes, cuando babeaba todo lo que se encontraba a la vista. No. Esta vez solo babeaba gente que adoraba, lo que reducía la lista a dos: A él y a Raven.

“Hola, adorable,” le habló apenas lo tuvo en brazos. “¿Qué piensas del discurso de papi? ¿Te gustó el discurso de papi?” Loki solo se rio y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, tímido de repente. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que sintió la sensación húmeda y fría a la que estaba más que acostumbrado. Loki le estaba marcando el cuello de la camisa, que bien.

“Bueno, no sé el campeón aquí, pero a la tía le encantó el discurso de **mami**.” Le contestó Raven con una voz burlona. Sabía que se lo decía solo por molestar, pero aun así no pudo detener el calorcito de ira de empezó en su estómago. _A lo mejor es porque me siento castrado, pero no debería. El papel de una mujer es tan importante como el del hombre, y tan honorable_. Pensó con culpa. No tenía por qué sentirse mal de que lo llamaran mamá, ninguna mujer era inferior a ningún hombre. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba muy dentro suyo? ¿Qué había superiores e inferiores en vez de iguales? ¿Cómo iba a criar a Loki con esa mentalidad tan limitada, diciendo que una parte suya era inferior? ¿Cómo podía ver a su hermana…?

“Hey, tierra a Charles.” Raven pasó su mano enfrente de su rostro, sacándole del trance en el que estaba sumergido. “Lo que sea que estás pensando, no es cierto.”

“No estaba…” Comenzó a desmentir mientras que ocultaba su rostro avergonzado en el pechito de su hijo. No podía creer que era ese tipo de persona.

“Sí estabas. No sé qué mierda era, pero no era buena. Lo vi en tu cara.” Su hermana tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. “Eres increíble, inteligente, guapo y amable. Loki es muy afortunado de tenerte como su guardián. No lo olvides.” Le dijo _. Yo soy afortunada de tenerte como hermano. Me haces sentir tan orgullosa._ Pensó. Él podía ser el telépata, pero su hermana siempre sabía que decir en el momento adecuado.

“Gracias.” Le dijo de todo corazón, y le sonrió. Él era el afortunado de tener a esta familia, pero sabía que, si mandaba ese pensamiento o lo decía, no iba a salir de aquí hasta que le den su discurso. “¿Vamos?” Le preguntó mientras acomodaba a Loki contra su cadera. El pequeño no se había movido en todo el rato, quieto y silencioso, por eso todo el mundo adoraba a su bebé.

“Vamos.” Le contestó Raven antes de tomarle el brazo. “Quiero que vayamos a celebrar este suceso. No hemos salido solos tú y yo en bastante tiempo.” Le comentó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras caminaban hacia a salida.

“Raven, querida hermana, tú sabes bien por qué esas salidas han tenido que ser eliminadas de nuestras vidas.” Contestó, sin referirse a lo que ambos sabían _. Loki no puede quedarse solo. Tan solo tiene dos años. Cuando crezca._ Le mandó mentalmente. Supo que había cometido un error cuando el rostro de su hermana mostró una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba cuando se metía en su cabeza, pero esperaba que ese pequeño error fuera perdonado.

“Sé que Loki no puede quedarse sin niñera.” Le contestó varios segundos después, su error claramente fue perdonado. “Sé que no confías en nadie más que en mí para cuidarlo. Y me siento tan honrada. En serio. Pero me gustaría tener un tiempo ‘Charles y Raven’. No un ‘Charles’ o un ‘Raven’. Aunque hay que ser sinceros, hay más tiempos ‘Charles y un desconocido o desconocida’ que otra cosa” Le bromeó su hermana. Sabía que a ella no le molestaba cuidar a un dormido Loki cuando necesitaba salir de fiesta o a ‘conocer’ a alguien más, pero cada vez que lo decía su hermanita, se sentía como si la estuviese corrompiendo.

“No me gusta que alguien fuera de la familia cuide a Loki, eso es todo. Creo que nosotros debemos criarlo, no hay fuera.” Le respondió, no es que no confiara en otros, es que no sería lo mismo para su bebé. Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito que tenía entre brazos, mientras este se reía.

“Sí, pero he encontrado a otra persona de la familia calificada para el cuidado del pequeño.” Charles levantó una ceja con sospecha.

“¿Calificado, dices?”

“Sí.”

“Entonces no es Sharon.”

“No.” Le contestó mientras abría la cruzaba la puerta hacia la calle.

“Ni Caín.”

“No.”

“Sé que contamos a Anthony como familia, pero él…”

“Oh, por favor Charles.” Le contestó exasperada. “¿Crees que sería tan irresponsable como para pedirle a él, al mismo Anthony Stark, el idiota con el que compartes generación, que cuide a una planta? ¡Mucho menos a mi sobrino!”

“Ok, ok. Lamento haber asumido cosas terribles de ti.” Caminaron hacia las rejas y voltearon, tenía la intención de dirigirse a su departamento en la universidad, cuando vio una limosina muy conocida y una joven mujer pelirroja aún más conocida parada en frente. “Oh, por dios.”

“Se lo pedí a Virgina.” Dijo con alegría, justo cuando llegaron a donde estaba la muchacha en cuestión.

“Pepper, por favor. Nadie me llama Virgina.” _Nadie que me agrade._ Agregó en su mente. Y no es que no pensara que la mujer podía hacer un buen trabajo, o que no confiara en ella, pero era tan solo la enamorada de Tony, ni siquiera su esposa, por lo que no la consideraba de la familia, más bien una amiga.

La única razón por la que consideraba a Tony un amigo, era porque se lo habían presentado hacía años por su familia. Ambas familias, Xavier y Stark, era familias de re nombre, prestigio y dinero, por lo que ambos pensaron que no había mejor forma de que sus empresas siguieran apoyándose la una a la otra que forzando a sus hijos a entablar una amistad. Por suerte, la jugada no les salió tan mal, dado a que realmente se volvieron amigos, casi de la familia. Tony era uno de los pocos que sabía que era un telépata, que Raven no era exactamente su hermana, y hasta sabía el secreto de Loki, porque realmente confiaba en él.

Además, la mujer no sabía del horario de Loki, ni de sus ejercicios mentales, el bebé estaba en una etapa crítica en su vida en la que el estímulo es importante, tanto como para desarrollarlo mentalmente como sentimentalmente. Y su bebé ya estaba haciendo grandes avances, casi leía por su cuenta. Sí, algunas veces se trababa con muchas letras, pero eso les pasaba a todos al comienzo. Pronto sería capaz de leer cualquier cosa con fluidez y lo próximo sería trabajar en que escriba, y no sabía si la señorita Pepper iba a ser capaz de continuar con su educación.

Su duda debe haber sido evidente, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que Pepper llevaba en un hombro la pañalera de Loki y una mano en frente en señal de saludo.

“Hola, nos conocimos antes, soy Pepper Potts, la novia de Tony ¿Recuerdas? Ahora, sé que no me conoces muy bien, y sé que yo también estaría dudoso de dejar a mi hijo con alguien en quien no confío, pero te puedo dar la garantía de los Starks de que estoy calificada como niñera. Prácticamente cuido a Tony, y me he leído todos los libros de crianza infantil que había en la biblioteca.” Le dijo mientras pensaba en _Dios, en qué me he metido. Tony no cuenta ni como humano, hasta un bebé sabe que uno debe beber cuando se le pone el biberón en la boca._

Los pensamientos fuertes de Pepper no le inspiraban confianza, pero su hermana estaba mandándole a propósito una serie de ‘por favor’.

Miró la carita rosada de su pequeño, sus cabellitos negros y sus ojos verdes. Su miraba reflejaba confianza y seguridad, felicidad. Quería que siempre se quedara así, y se sabía capaz de manipular a todos para que fuera así, pero ¿acaso estaba siendo demasiado protector? ¿Debería dejar a su bebé al cuidado de otros como lo hacían el resto?

Tomó una respiración profunda y decidió dejarlo con ella. Serían solo un par de horas, y dios sabía que Raven pensaba que él era sofocante y manipulador, no quería que lo mismo pasara con Loki. _Aunque fuera la verdad._

“Loki, querido.” Comenzó mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes, como siempre casi llorosos. “Mami…” Escuchó la risa de Raven. Sí, se le había quedado pegado, ¿y qué? “Mami y la tía Raven van a salir un rato. Te vas a quedar con la tía Pepper. ¿Está bien? Regresaremos antes de las diez.”

“Antes de las doce.” Interrumpió Raven.

“Antes de las once.” Dijo Pepper. _Si no, no voy a tener tiempo para vigilar que Tony duerma lo que debe._

“Antes de las once ¿Vas a ser bueno por mí?” Le preguntó con una sonrisa calmante.

“Sí, mami.” Le respondió en voz baja, aparentemente todavía jugando a ser tímido. _¿No es adorable?_

“Gracias, cariño.” Lo apretó entre sus brazos una vez más y hundió su nariz en su cabecita, tratando de recordar el olor. Realmente se le estaba haciendo difícil alejarse de él. Loki no parecía tener problemas ¿a lo mejor era él quién sufría de miedo a la separación?

Lo alejó un poco de su pecho y miró a su dulce carita, como tratando de memorizar cada pequeña facción de su rostro. No sabía por qué estaba siendo tan pegajoso, eran tan solo un par de horas, nada iba a cambiar en un par de horas. _Solo son cuatro horas, ni siquiera es mucho. Las personas que normalmente contratan niñeras están separadas por más tiempo. Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo._

“¿Hola? ¿Tierra a Charles? ¿Ya podemos irnos?” Interrumpió su hermana. Aparentemente, se había quedado más tiempo de lo que pensó con Loki en los brazos, tratando de ganar fuerzas para dejarlo. Ahora, hasta su bebé tenía un rostro impaciente.

“Sí, claro.” Le contestó mientras ignoraba los pensamientos de _Madre/Padre primerizo_. Sabía que Pepper lo hacía con cariño, casi comprensión, pero Raven lo hacía con burla. Tomó otra respiración profunda y entregó a su bebé.

Loki notó el cambio de brazos y miró hacia quien lo estaba sujetando, luego de varios segundos de evaluación parecía estar satisfecho con la persona con quien lo dejaron a cargo y soltó una risa. Al menos alguien iba a disfrutar de su noche.

“Pepper” comenzó, “Quiero decirte que Loki tienen clases en una hora. No como clases presenciales, si no que le estoy enseñando a leer. Sé que algunos creen que es muy pronto, pero estamos haciendo grandes avances, y casi es capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo…”

“Oh, por Dios, Charles” le interrumpió su hermana. “¡Deja al niño pasar una noche en su vida sin tarea! El pobre ni siquiera ha llegado a la edad de entrar al jardín y ya estás llenándolo con deberes.”

“Loki está en una etapa importante de su vida, es necesario que aprovechemos esta edad porque en estos momentos absorbe mejor la información. ¡Pronto será demasiado tarde!”

“Hablas como si eso fuera el fin del mundo. ¡Loki no va a morir por un día de descanso!”

“¡Estoy haciendo esto por su futuro!”

“Disculpen…” Interrumpió Pepper, claramente incómoda y pensando en _lo mucho que quería irse, entendía lo que trataba de hacer Charles, pero esta ella sentía que estaba exagerando._ “Puedo leerle un cuento infantil. Tengo un par de libros del doctor Seuss que mi amiga olvidó de su última visita. Estoy segura que a Loki le va a encantar.”

“Sí, ¡cuento!” Gritó entusiasmado su bebé, mientras sus levantaba sus manos al aire.

“Sí, por favor. Eso sería agradable. Gracias.” Le contestó. Al menos alguien estaba a su favor.

Le dio a la señorita Pepper un par de instrucciones más, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana, y se despidió una vez más de su bebé. De verdad que no quería dejarlo, sin saber que sería de él una vez que se alejara de su vista, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

Suspiró cuando vio al carro partir, y su hermana le jaló del brazo mientras, entusiasmada, le contaba del maravilloso bar que sabía estaba cerca. Estaba seguro que iba a ser el peor momento de su vida.

****

Estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. ¡No tenía ni idea de por qué se había sentido tan ansioso antes! ¡Esto era lo mejor! Quizás era por el licor en la sangre, quizás por el enrome vaso que se estaba tomando - ¡Lo estaba haciendo! -, o quizás por la multitud que lo estaba animando, pero sentía la adrenalina pasar por sus venas. Un zumbido en su cabeza acallaba toda voz de las mentes de la gente, lo que lo tenía **tan** calmado. ¡Estaba todo en silencio! ¡Excepto por sus propios pensamientos! ¡Que, por alguna razón, sonaban como entre signos de admiración! ¡O CON MAYUSCULAS!

Al terminar su vaso, lo bajo y dio un grito a su triunfo. La gente a su alrededor le aclamaba y se sentía como el hombre más glorioso del mundo. Bajó de la mesa en la que se había parado y se acercó a su hermana. Las cosas se movían un poco, pero poco le importaba. Quizás, antes de tener que irse, podría darse un rápido con alguien, se le antojaba un varón…

“Wow, hombre, y creer que no querías venir.” Dijo su hermana. Le sonrió coqueto y le dio un abrazo, como le gustaban los abrazos.

“Quiero otra bebida.” Mencionó, y miró hacia la barra donde una chica le guiñó el ojo. Bueno, si es que se le presentaba la oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla. “Una gaseosa para ti, una cerveza para mí.”

Se paró derecho y caminó con la cabeza alta hacia su víctima. La muchacha tenía ojos de diferentes colores, uno verde y uno azul. La palabra heterocromía le vino a la cabeza. La sonrisa en su rostro se intensificó cuando la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. El mejor momento de su vida…

Se fue al caño, junto con su borrachera, cuando Moira se interpuso en su camino.

“Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.” Le dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una verguenza que el pobre Charles sea tan apegado a su hijo. He oído que de ese tipo de relaciones salen los hijitos de mami. Pepper y yo creemos que esta será una buena experiencia para ambos, Loki y Charles.  
> Comentarios y sugerencias serían agradables.


End file.
